


Gotta Love the Classics

by WrittenKinzy18



Series: Winged Multiverse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Wings, Attempt at Humor, Chara & Frisk (Undertale) Share a Body, Family Feels, Heart-to-Heart, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Multi, Multiverse, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Sans AUs - Freeform, Sans/Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Multiverse, Undertale Saves and Resets, Unethical Experimentation, comes with Red unfortunately, kustard - Freeform, most of the darker stuff is chap 2, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenKinzy18/pseuds/WrittenKinzy18
Summary: After a certain couple of skeletons screw up and expose the Original Universe to the multiverse, Sans struggles with how to explain everything without his overprotective family intervening.Meanwhile, Red never realized Classic came from a Winged AU.
Relationships: Alphys & Sans (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr & Sans, Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Kustard, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale), Sans & Toriel (Undertale), Sans & Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Sans (Underfell), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Winged Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030311
Comments: 54
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be one long chapter again, but I got carried away _again_ so oops.
> 
> Also, I know I said there wouldn't be much shipping cuz I'm not great at writing romance, but uh. I'm still not great at it, but the Kustard definitely got away from me... It'll mostly be second chapter though. Which is kind of why this is two chapters now. The second one gets more serious than this one was lmao. Sorry, not sorry.

“Sans! We’re back!”

The group made their way into the skeletons home, all chattering happily amongst each other. Toriel still held their bag of uneaten food, already making her way to the kitchen to put it away before it went bad, Papyrus following behind her. Asgore and Undyne had the rest of their bags, all full of an assortment of games they never got to use. They simply set them down in the corner of the living room.

The odd family had gone out to the park that day, as they’d planned a week before. It was a gorgeous day out and Toriel had proposed a picnic would be a nice way to spend time together. Unfortunately, it seemed many others had the same idea, as the park was flooded with families of all species already enjoying the nice spring weather. The group decided against trying to find a spot all together and instead returned home earlier than expected.

No one was particularly upset about this. The park wasn’t too long of a walk away anyway, and the skelebros had a great backyard in their new home, so they figured they could just move the fun out there and come back in to eat later. Really, Papyrus was rather happy with this change of plans since it meant Sans could at least join in.

It had been two weeks since their heart-to-heart in the dining room, and the smaller skeleton kept his promise of being more open with his wing. He wasn’t quite ready to have it out in public, and no one really expected him to, but he definitely released the magic hold on it more often in the private of their homes, no matter which one it was. There were worse days than others. Mornings where Papyrus woke to Sans yelling in his sleep usually meant the older brother wouldn’t have his wing out at all that day. Everyone took notice of this, but respectfully, no one commented more than a sympathetic glance and smile.

However, having his wing out more often also meant an increase in the phantom pains he occasionally felt. Today was one of these bad days. He’d had a nightmare he didn’t wish to talk about and complained about his shoulder aching since breakfast. He insisted the others enjoyed their day out, but they agreed he should stay home and relax. The skeleton gratefully took the offer.

Papyrus hoped his brother wouldn’t be disappointed they came back early. If he wanted, they’d gladly leave him alone in his room until he was ready to come out. Still, at least this way he could make sure Sans still ate something.

Upon entering the kitchen, he found Toriel by the fridge facing their island counter that currently was covered in their uneaten food. In her hands was a bright yellow sticky note. She was staring at it with a small, amused smile. When he entered her range of sight, her red eyes perked up and she held out the small slip of paper.

“It seems Sans was feeling a little better,” she giggled as he took it from her hand.

_was getting a little restless lazying around the nest, so i decided to be pro-duck-tive and went to pick up some stuff at the store. give my phone a wing if ya need me._

Papyrus rolled his eyes and slumped his wings. “Of course.”

Toriel smiled good naturedly. “I’m surprised he left a note at all. We weren’t expected back for at least a few hours.”

He shrugged, picking up a few of the containers to put in the refrigerator. “He was likely just doing it in case he stayed out later. I wouldn’t be surprised if he planned on stopping by Grillby’s to pick up lunch.”

She hummed. “Maybe he really was feeling better, then. Perhaps we should text him in case he tries to stop by the park.”

Papyrus brightened up, whipping his phone out. “A WONDERFUL IDEA! I will message him right away! That way he will come home sooner, and we can proceed with our afternoon of fun and games in the yard! Nyeheheh!”

“Yo, nerds,” Undyne popped her head into the kitchen. “Er, nerd and Tori. The bonehead isn’t in his room.”

Toriel smiled her way, fluffing out her large wings. “Yes, we just found a note saying he went to the store briefly. Papyrus is texting him now to warn him we’re home early.”

“Psh, of course the one time he decides to not be lazy is the day we tell him to take it easy.”

“He is stubborn like that. I’m sure he’ll be right back to his laidback self when he comes home.”

“The Great Papyrus has finished updating him on our current whereabouts!” The skeleton proudly grinned at the two girls. “And now that the food is put away, we can continue our day outside once again!”

“Fuck yeah!” Undyne pumped her fist, grinning broadly. Her wings flared out on either side, knocking a picture frame that luckily didn’t fall off the wall. “I’m gonna wreck you all in volleyball!”

“Language, Undyne.”

“Ah, sorry, Tori.”

Papyrus was undeterred, standing just as excitedly as the fish monster. “We must set up the net at once!”

The two ran out of the kitchen, a smiling Toriel following calmly after.

“C’mon, punk!” Undyne yelled, picking Frisk up on her way to the back door. The human yelped and giggled in her arms as the Captain encased them playfully in her wings. Papyrus was quick to grab the discarded bags holding the materials they need. “We’re goin’ outside!”

Asgore chuckled as he stood up from the couch. “I take it everything is ready, then?”

“Heck yeah, it is-!”

There was a loud crash upstairs, followed by muffled shouts and cursing. Everyone froze, looking around the living room in a quick head count. No one had left the room. Even Flowey remained on the coffee table, staring up the stairs in mild confusion.

“Uh, Paps? I thought you said Sans wasn’t home?”

Papyrus blinked, setting the bags down again. “He isn’t?”

Another crash interrupted them.

“Mother fucking- CLASSIC, CLEAN UP YOUR FUCKING ROOM, DAMMIT!”

Blue wings snapped out in a protective curved form around Undyne. She carefully set Frisk back on the floor and summoned a spear in her hand. Toriel was quick on grabbing the child and wrapping them in her own feathery embrace. Holding out a hand, Undyne addressed the others, “Stay here. I’ll check it out.” Despite her order, Papyrus took a few steps with her towards the stairs. She turned a stern glance at the skeleton. “Paps, I said stay here.”

“I know, but the Great Papyrus can serve as your backup!” he insisted.

Undyne hesitated, but eventually nodded and continued on her path up the stairs. Papyrus did a giddy fist pump and quickly ran to catch up. He was always happy to help out in Guard business, even if it was a possible intruder in his own home.

They barely reached the top of the stairs when Sans’ bedroom door slammed open and another skeleton tumbled his way out.

“Fucking hell, Class, your room is worse than mine!” the monster hissed, kicking one of Sans’ shirts from his shoes before looking up.

The three froze at the sight of each other.

Papyrus was stunned. He had never seen another skeleton before. He honestly didn’t realize there were any besides his brother and him. It was both a terrifying and mystifying sight. Mostly terrifying. The only other skeletons he’d heard of were his parents, and that wasn’t exactly a happy story. Not to mention this skeleton didn’t exactly look nonthreatening.

The other was… thicker. His bones were denser and wider, giving him an overall robust and powerful appearance, all things considered. He was slightly taller than Sans with sharp teeth and carmine eyelights. One of his teeth was replaced with a sleek gold substitute, and there was a crack above his left eye socket. Other than that, he looked surprisingly similar to his brother, just in a red and black outfit rather than blue and white.

Also similar to Sans, his wings were _large_ , almost disproportionately so. The black feathers looked surprisingly sharp with a shimmery red and yellow hue. Weirdly enough, they even had long talons on the wrist joint, adding to his rather rough and edgy aesthetic.

They were also clipped. All of his primary feathers had been cut down, leaving an unnatural gap at the end of his wings. It looked as if someone mangled his wings carelessly, leaving the leftover feathers uneven and messy. With a pang of sadness, Papyrus noted there was no way the monster could fly with them. Despite their size, the mess of cut feathers would never be able to support weight in the air.

The stranger blinked a few times rigidly, looking like a deer caught in headlights. His foot was still comically raised from the motion of kicking a dirty shirt.

“Uh… shit.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Undyne growled, holding her spear at the ready.

The skeleton slowly lowered his foot back to the ground, ruffling his wings uncertainly. “You… aren’t supposed to be home.” A flash of panic crossed his face. “Oh fuck, Error’s gonna _kill me.”_

“ _I’m_ gonna kill you if you don’t answer my _damn_ question!” Undyne hissed, her wings flaring up threateningly. _“Who are you?!”_

“Shit, jeez, calm your tits, lady,” he hissed, raising his hands in a calming gesture while he glared back at the Captain. “I ain’t here to fuckin’ hurt no one.”

“That’s not a name, asshole!”

“Fuckin’- fine! Red, my name’s fucking Red!”

“Why are you here?!”

“Why were you in Sans’ room?” Papyrus asked more calmly, ducking under Undyne’s right wing to stand beside her.

Red looked between the two of them for a moment before his eyelights trailed along their wings. His brow furrowed questioningly, ignoring their questions _again._ “Did Ink get the wrong universe?” he muttered to himself, just loud enough for the others to hear.

Undyne leapt forward, jabbing her spear under his chin threateningly in one swift movement. The skeleton didn’t even flinch. He just turned a deadpanned stare to meet her heated one. She snarled in his face, spreading her wings wide and tall to seem bigger and more dangerous. “Stop _fucking ignoring me!”_

He raised a brow, unimpressed. “Whatever, Fish Sticks. I’m just lookin’ for Classic, alrigh’?”

Papyrus tilted his head from behind. “I’m sorry, you must be mistaken. There’s no one named Classic here?”

Red blinked and turned his gaze to Papyrus. “Oh. Yeah, right, duh. I meant Sans.” He scratched the back of his skull thoughtfully, completely putting off the magic spear held at his throat. “Though, I still might have gotten the wrong place.”

Fed up with the chatter, Undyne grabbed the skeleton by the front of his shirt and dragged him down the hall like he was nothing but a bag of feathers. He sputtered, kicking out as his feet were removed from the ground. “Hey, what the fuck?!” His wings flapped uselessly, knocking a couple pictures from the hallway walls. He looked like a frantic bird that had its feet caught. “Put me down!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Undyne stomped past the taller skeleton and made her way downstairs, carrying a struggling Red with her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she tossed him on the floor in the center of them all and held her spear threateningly. “As Captain of the Royal Guard, I _order you_ to tell us what the hell your deal is, and why you’re in Paps’ home!”

Red scrambled to his hands and knees, turning back to snarl at the woman. “Fuck you! I don’t have to listen to your _shitty_ orders!”

“If you fail to comply, I can and _will_ take you in, Punk!”

“Fucking do it! I dare ya!”

The others just watched the scene, bewildered. Asgore was looking the skeleton up and down in confusion. “I… had no idea there were still other skeletons,” he mumbled, mostly to himself.

Toriel had a hand pressed to her muzzle in horror. “And your _wings!_ You poor dear!”

“Poor dear, my ass,” Undyne grumbled. She prodded him in the back with her spear. “He’s a thieving asshole that better start fucking talking!”

Red immediately flipped her the bird. “I ain’t sayin’ shit! I’m already in deep shit when I get back, I don’t need to dig tha’ fuckin’ grave any deeper by spillin’ nothin’!”

The goat mother sent him a stern look. “I’ll have to ask you to watch your language, please.” She rubbed Frisk’s back comfortingly, who was currently trying to peak over the top of Toriel’s white feathers, clutching Flowey’s pot in their arms. Said flower had extended his stem to wrap himself around their shoulders, giving him a higher vantage point to look at the newcomer with mild curiosity. “There is a child present.”

Rolling his eyelights, Red sent a tired glance her way. “Yeah yeah, whatever floats yer _goat_.”

Toriel’s eyes widened at the pun, not expecting it from the stranger. She smiled a bit uncertainly. “I did not realize you had a funny bone!”

The other grinned. “Ah, an oldy but a goody. You _billy_ can’t go wrong with that one.”

“Oh good! I was worried _ewe_ might be offended!”

“Nah, I knew you were just _kid_ -din— oouf!”

Undyne stepped forward and pushed her foot on Red’s back, pinning him to the carpet and shutting him up. The skeleton let out a grunt at the force. “Stop fuc- er, stop frikkin’ stalling and answer me!”

Dark wings rapidly flapped in an attempt to get her off his back. “Get offa me, lady! I already _told you_ why I was here! I was fuckin’ looking for Sans!”

“You said you were looking for ‘Classic,’ then corrected yourself because we found you in Sans’ room!”

He snapped his head to the side to give her an incredulous look. “The hell?! Why the fuck should I say _anything_ to you if you’re just gonna spin it around on me or some shit?! How’s _that_ fair?!”

Papyrus stepped forward, looking a little lost but determined. “He’s right, Undyne. We should hear him out! Let him prove himself before jumping to conclusions.”

The fish monster sent him an unbelieving look. “You can’t _seriously_ believe him?!”

“I don’t know what I believe right now, but I do now my brother is… surprisingly popular. It would not surprise me if he knew this monster as well!”

There was a moment of silence before Undyne deflated hesitantly, sighing loudly. “Frikkin’… fine. But I’m not letting him up! I don’t trust him at all!” Her blazing yellow eye snapped back at the offender. “You’re lucky Papyrus is here, or I’d be hauling your ass to jail! Now tell us how you know Sans?”

“How who knows me?”

Everyone turned towards the voice, finding Sans himself standing just behind Asgore’s large wings. He had his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, a plastic bag hooked onto one of his wrists. His head was tilted with a lazy smile until his eyelights landed on Red in the center of the room. His smile fell. “I- Red?!”

“Oh, _thank the Stars!”_ In a flash of staticky crimson, Red was gone from the floor and clinging to Sans’ back. Said skeleton wobbled with the sudden weight while Undyne fell to the ground now that her foot’s support was gone. “Your family’s fuckin’ nuts, Class!”

“I- you-“ Sans stared at the other skeleton’s head, which was buried in his neck. “What the hell, Red?!”

“What?”

_“What?!_ Why are you _here?!_ You _know_ you’re not supposed to come here!”

“I know that! Ink said your family wasn’t home n’ sent me to come pick your ass up!”

“For what?!”

“For the damn meeting, asshole! You were supposed to be there _thirty minutes ago!_ I got stuck talkin’ to _Fresh_ , Class! _Fresh!_ You know how annoying that parrot fucker is?!”

Sans struggled to find an answer for that, looking torn between laughing and continuing to scold the other skeleton. Papyrus couldn’t help but notice his brother’s slight wince at the movement. He wanted to step forward to tell Red off, as his grip was surely hurting Sans’ shoulder, but the blue clad skeleton relaxed a moment later. Well, he relaxed as much as he could with the bigger monster clinging to his ribs. Then, with a soft smile, he raised a hand to awkwardly pat the other’s skull. “Serves you right, dick. Next time just call me.”

Red grumbled, his wings finally easing and lowering to the floor. Sans snickered.

“Stars, Error is going to _murder_ you.”

Red grumbled even louder, propping his chin sadly on the other’s shoulder. “Yeah yeah, I’m aware.”

“Hi, yes, sorry to interrupt,” Flowey spoke up, “but what the _absolute fuck_ is going on right now?!”

Both skeletons were suddenly brought back into their current situation. Everyone was staring at them like they were the most confusing puzzle in the Underground. Undyne was still sprawled on the floor, her spear finally gone but in a noticeably ready position to jump into action if need be.

Sans cleared his throat needlessly, his face flushing blue a bit. “Ah, right, um.” He attempted to push the other’s limbs off of him, but Red held firm, earning himself a glare. “I dunno what happened before I came in, but you guys can relax. This is Red. He’s not gonna hurt anyone.”

“Tha’s what I fuckin’ said!”

“Yeah, well, it’s a little harder to take a complete stranger’s word for it when they just, what, appear in the middle of the living room?”

“Middle’a your bedroom, actually, which, by the way, you need to fuckin’ clean.”

Sans sent him a disbelieving look. “Are... Are you telling _me_ to clean my room? That is the most hypocritical thing I have _ever_ heard you say.”

“At least I can see my damn floor!”

“Sorry if it’s a little more _birdy_ than usual, then.”

Red snorted out a laugh, poking Sans’ face. “Hehe, you fuckin’ idiot.”

“Sans, hun,” Toriel interrupted, finally relieving Frisk of her hold. She was also smiling good naturedly at the joke, but she clearly wanted answers more than a pun war. “Can you clarify a bit more than that, please? We’re all still a little lost.”

“Right, right.” In a flash of blue, similar to what Red just did, Sans flickered out of existence and reappeared a foot to his right. His smile grew happily as Red, who did _not_ teleport with him, fell to the ground in a loud heap of feathers and limbs. His family all jumped in surprise, forgetting that he could teleport. It was still a new concept to them. “Ask whatever and I’ll answer what I can.”

Alphys opened her mouth to ask a question, then faltered. “W-Wait, what you c-can?”

He nodded, looking at her apologetically. “Yeah, sorry. Some of this isn’t something I can be completely honest with you about until I get an all clear from Ink and Error.”

“And who are they?” Undyne asked, finally climbing to her feet.

“Friends.” He shrugged. “Just know if you see a skeleton with a brown scarf and large paint brush, or a black skeleton with blue tear tracks on his cheeks, its Ink and Error.”

“There are _more_ skeletons?!” Papyrus yelled excitedly, extending his wings so quickly one smacked Undyne.

Red snorted on the floor, rolling over to lay on his stomach, his right wing spread across Sans’ sneakers. “Technically, every human is a skeleton in fleshy casing.”

Sans kicked him, gaining a grunt and a light shove. “Yes, there are more skeletons,” he answered helpfully. “Ignore this boney bastard.”

“Hey!”

“He said something about a meeting?” Asgore pressed, gesturing to Red. “I was unaware you went to any. Are they important?”

“Ah,” Sans shuffled. “Yeah, they’re pretty important.”

There was a pause while the others waited for him to continue. When it was clear he wouldn’t, Asgore continued, “What are they for?”

“Sorry, Fluffybuns.” Sans shrugged. “That’s definitely a question I can’t answer.”

“It’s a meeting with a bunch of skellies like us,” Red added, propping his chin on his forearms, looking very comfortable on the floor somehow. “Can’t really say much more than that. Just assume we’re all talking about calcium and making shitty jokes about bones.”

Sans titled his head thoughtfully. “I mean, you’re not wrong? And that’s kinda sad. That’s like, a good fifty percent of the meetings.” They both snickered at this realization.

“I-Is that why y-you didn’t stay home?” Alphys asked, nervously pushing her glasses up.

“Nah, I honestly forgot that was today.”

Undyne groaned. “Of course you did.”

He just winked. “What? You can’t expect me to remember much. I gotta thick skull.”

Choosing to ignore the joke, the younger brother stepped forward with bright eyes. “How many other skeletons are there?! And how come we’ve never seen them before?! I thought we were the only ones!”

Toriel nodded. “Surely we would have noticed them in the Underground. It wasn’t a very large place.” She rubbed her paws together. “Well, I may not have noticed them in the Ruins, but we were there when all monsters left the Underground. I didn’t see any then.”

“Yeah, there are technically quite a few.” Sans scratched the back of his skull. “They, uh, weren’t in the Underground. That’s about all I can say.”

“You’re being _really_ fucking cryptic and it’s pissing me off,” Undyne growled, crossing her arms.

Red growled back at her. “Oi, shut the fuck up. He said he couldn’t answer all yer questions and he’s tryin’ ‘is hardest. Be fuckin’ glad he’s answered you at all!”

“Don’t tell me to shut up! You’re still on thin ice, asshole!”

“I ain’t scared of a damn guppy yippin’ in my ear! I’ll tell you to _shut up_ if I fuckin’ wanna!”

“I’ll show you _guppy_ , you bag of-!”

“Would you two stop it?” Sans yelled, glaring between the two bickering monsters. “Stars, you’d think you were the children in the room.”

“She fuckin’ started it,” Red groused, lowering his face back into his arms.

“Yeah, and I’m stopping it.”

Undyne stared into Sans’ challenging gaze for a moment before deflating and looking away. Her wings draped along the floor like a robe. “Sorry…” She bared her teeth in frustration. “This whole mess is just confusing as hell and you aren’t making it better!”

“She… has a point, brother,” Papyrus said, rubbing his arm. “Albeit, with a little less… vulgar language. This is all very strange, and after everything two weeks ago…” Sans nodded in acknowledgement. “We just want to be sure you’re okay.”

“Yeah, I get it, bro.” Sans moved over to the table to set the bag he still held down before turning back to his brother. “I swear, I woulda said something about all this sooner if I was allowed to. Told ya I’d be more honest with you, and I don’t intent to go back on that. This is just, well.” He gestured to Red, who raised a brow. “This is a little bigger than just me. It effects a lot of people, so I gotta be sure I’m getting things right, alright?”

Pausing for a moment, Papyrus finally beamed at the smaller skeleton. He placed his hands proudly on his hips and straightened up. “Of course, Sans! If it is for the greater good, I completely understand!”

Sans smiled. “You’re so cool, Paps. Thanks.”

“OF COURSE! NYEHEHEH!”

Red huffed a soft snort, muffled in the sleeves of his jacket. “Stars, you guys are gonna give me cavities. Why the hell can’t my bro be like this? Shit, man.”

Sans turned a teasing smile back at him. “Your bro just isn’t as cool.”

“Oi! Shut the fuck up! Boss’ the coolest dude I know.”

“Hmmm, I doubt it.”

Grinning, Red sat up and flickered his wings. Their gold and red shimmer rippled across the messy feathers. “Come over here and say that, fucker.”

“God, and you called _me_ a child,” Undyne muttered, fighting back a grin.

“Hey, this is play fighting. You two were bickering like kids over a toy car.”

“Does that make you the toy, Class?” Red smirked. He got a glare in return.

“Don’t drag me into my own metaphor, dick-“

“Red? Classic? Hellooo?” a new voice called out from upstairs. Both named skeletons froze as all eyes turned to the stairway. “You guys were supposed to come back to the meeting, not go on a date! Red, you can’t be here for very-“

On the stairs stood _yet another_ skeleton. From his long brown scarf and giant brush held in his hands, it was safe to say this was the Ink that Sans had mentioned earlier. His eyelights were two different shapes: a red exclamation and an orange square. On his back were medium sized hawk wings, perfectly symmetrical and feathers so well-groomed they practically sparkled. This was honestly surprising, since the rest of the monster seemed to be smeared in paint.

“Well, shit,” Sans muttered, earning a light smack from Toriel. “Sorry.”

Those mismatched eyes scanned over the lot of them in surprise before landing on a very sheepish Red and Classic. They stared at each other for a moment before Ink snorted loudly. “You guys are _so_ dead.”

Sans looked offended. “Whoa, hey, don’t blame this on me!”

Red sent a glare at his companion. “Fucker! Don’t throw me under the bus!”

“Oh no, neither of you will be spared from Error’s wrath,” Ink practically sang, smirking amusedly as he leaned an elbow on the stairs’ railing. “You’ve exposed yourselves to the classic universe. That’s _huge_.”

Alphys’ eyes widened, her small wings shooting up on her back. “W-Wait, _universe?!”_

Red jumped up, triumphantly pointing a finger at Ink with a shit-eating grin. “HA! FUCKER! If we go down, you’re fuckin’ coming down with us!”

Ink sputtered, nearly dropping his brush as he spit up a mouthful of ink. Everyone in the room jerked at this, concerned and unused to his tendency to barf when he feels strong emotions. Well, everyone but the obvious, who both just watched it in mild amusement. “Wait, you didn’t tell them anything?!” he yelled, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

Snickering, Sans proudly settled his hands in his jacket pockets. “Nope. We’d been dancing around questions this whole time. You just dropped the bomb. Good job, buddy.”

The messy skeleton deflated, his wings slumping. “Dammit, really? Error’s gonna be so pissed…”

“You’re problem now, asshole!”

“W-Wait! T-That opens up a w-whole new _subject_ of questions!” Alphys piped up excitedly. “A-Are you from another universe entirely? Does that mean that the multiverse theory is correct? If it does, are you able to travel between the different universes, and how many are there exactly?! There’s an idea that every different choice and outcome can make an _entire_ new universe, which would mean there were countless versions of the same story everywhere! Is that really true?! Who are you _from_ that universe? You all look alike, so are you all a Sans, but from different worlds entirely? And how would you travel between them? Do you have a multidimensional machine, or is it a part of your magic? Do you-?”

Sans held up his hands, laughing at the sudden barrage of questions. “Slow down, Alph. Take a breath.” While she took his advice, face flushed in embarrassment from having spouted off so much, the blue clad skeleton turned back to Ink. “That’s your call, Ink. Can we answer or no?”

“Hmm.” The taller skeleton rubbed his cheek in thought. “I guess it couldn’t do more damage than we already did… You said this is the last Reset, right?”

Sans’ smile grew tense, eyelights meeting Frisk’s equally panicked gaze momentarily before he nodded mechanically. “Yup.”

“Yeah, I guess there’s not much harm in it now, then.” He shrugged carelessly, all fear from earlier gone and replaced with composure. “It can’t effect the timeline much if the Resets are done. Just don’t let it get outside of the main characters, yeah?”

“Characters?” Papyrus muttered mostly to himself.

Sans just waved his hand dismissively. “There’s a ton of universes with different circumstances and the same people. It’s just easier to refer to it all like stories and plotlines, especially for Ink, since he helps make them.”

“How the hell do you _make_ a universe?” Undyne muttered, perplexed and eying the artist wearily.

Ink beamed and held up his large brush. “With Broomie! And a lot of creativity!”

“It’s… a lot more complicated than that,” Sans chuckled.

“B-But _how many are there?_ ” Alphys asked again, more timidly.

Her friend grinned. “Thousands, Alph.” She squealed happily.

“And you get to meet with them?!”

“Oh wait, yeah!” Ink perked up, smaller wings fluffing at his realization. “The meeting! You’re gonna have to have that talk later! We _really_ need to go before anyone else comes to make a scene.”

“Right, right.” Red nudged the other skeleton with his wing, careful of its talon. “We gotta go, Sweetheart. Walk me to my deathbed. At least collect my dust when Error’s done. I don’t want it stuffed in no damn doll. And tell Fresh he ain’t invited to my funeral. He’ll probably weasel his way in anyway, fuckin’ parasite, but I want him to know I didn’t want him there.” Both Ink and Sans chuckled. No one else seemed to share similar opinions.

“Whoa, hold on.” Undyne stepped in between the two and the artist. “You can’t just casually _leave the universe!_ That sounds like, stupid dangerous!”

Sans raised a brow. “Uh, I’ve done it a million times.”

“What?!”

“Dude, how long do you think I’ve known these guys? This isn’t my first rodeo. They’re literally _my kind of people._ ”

Red leaned an elbow on the other’s shoulder, tilting his head up at the taller monster. “If it makes ya feel better, Ink’s the Protector of the universes, and the leader of the Good Sanses. Not ta mention killin’ Classic here outside his ‘verse would basically mean the death’a every Sans in the multiverse, ‘cause he’s the original.”

Alphys shuddered to the side, still giddy. _“We’re the original universe…!”_ she muttered happily to herself.

Undyne didn’t let loose. “No. Sans is important to us! He doesn’t have good enough stats for me to be comfortable letting him go off on some… science-fiction universe whatever adventure!”

Deadpanning, Red gave her a disbelieving look. “Really?”

Sans merely dragged a hand down his face. “Undies, I’m not gonna get dusted while I’m there. Not only are they all friends, but if they did attack me, I think I can handle myself.”

“We’re just worried, dear,” Toriel said softly.

His brother walked over calmly. “I have to agree, brother. I would feel much better if we were at your side!”

“No can do, OG Paps.” Ink popped up from a newly formed inky puddle behind the red and blue skeletons, throwing his arms around their shoulders as though they were friends from college. The younger brother jumped at his sudden appearance, glancing over his shoulder as if to be sure that was the same skeleton from the stair. Unsurprisingly, it was. This random teleporting thing was _very_ hard to get used to. “Multiverse Sans meetings are for Sanses only! _Especially_ the ones with the Gang!”

“Surely there be an acception?” Asgore insisted, raising a peaceful paw. “Can’t just Undyne and Papyrus come with this one time? Just to make sure the place is safe?”

Ink firmly shook his head. “Nope. It was a rule we set at the very beginning, especially since some of the Bad Sanses started showing up as well.”

“ _Bad_ Sanses?” Papyrus asked, bewildered. “Surely they can’t be too bad. Nothing the Great Papyrus couldn’t handle!”

Apologetically wincing at his brother, Sans shook his head. “No, sorry, Paps. You’re at the top of the ‘Don’t Let In’ list.”

All confidence fell from the younger brother’s form. “What? Why not?”

“Well…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, every Sans loves their Pap, at least to some degree. But a lot of them lost their Papyrus a long time ago, whether through a fight that tore them apart, or him dying. It’s a soft spot for a lot of them, and we really don’t wanna trigger some of the… less than kind Sanses.”

“ _Less than kind Sanses_ ,” Undyne emphasized, crossing her arms. “Then I’m coming.”

_“Stars_ , no,” Red muttered. “Horror would fuckin’ _flip_ if you popped up.”

“He can suck it up!”

“His Undyne _literally threw a spear through his skull._ I highly doubt he’d just ‘suck it up’.”

_That_ shut the Captain up. She looked at the skeleton with, well, _horror_. All arguments were snuffed out with that. Sans sighed. “Guys, look, I appreciate it, but I’ll be fine. Everyone there’s a friend, and if push comes to shove, I have Red to protect me, alright?”

“Got that damn right. They even try ta touch ya, and I’ll be tearin’ them a new one.”

“That’s… very kind of you,” Toriel smiled a little hesitantly. She clasped her hands in front of her chest. “It’s sweet that you care about your friend so much. We just wish for him to be safe.”

Red looked at her in confusion. “Friend?” He snorted, looking down at Sans. “Ya hear tha’, Sweetheart? I’ve been downgraded.”

Once again, a slight blue blush crossed their friend’s cheeks as he elbowed the other in the ribs. “Shut up, idiot.” He turned to Ink with a pleading look. “Please, get me out of here.”

Ink smirked. “Is this the _friend_ of the conversation?”

Taken by surprise, as Ink _rarely_ tells puns, both skeletons laughed. “That was pretty bad,” Red snickered.

“Bad puns are the best puns!” With a quick swish of his brush, there was a large, blue puddle of paint on the floor. He gave a playful salute and hopped into it. The other monsters watched in amazement as he disappeared into the paint.

Before he went as well, Sans sent a reassuring look at his brother, smiling softly. “I’ll be back in an hour or two, and we can have dinner then. Or a really late lunch. Either sounds great.”

Papyrus shuffled uncertainly but eventually nodded with confidence. “Of course, brother. I will see you then!”

With a smile, Sans turned and hopped into the puddle alongside the other skeleton, disappearing from their view. The rest of them stared at the new mess on the floor with varying emotions.

Papyrus’ thoughts were muddled. He knew his brother had secrets, but he had no idea how many, nor how _big_ they were! He felt like he was looking at a whole new person from everything that he’d learned in just the past few weeks. Really, he’d thought Sans was just a lazybones with a bad sense of humor and a secret liking for science. He never would have though he had such a dark past, or that he did so much just to keep Papyrus happy, or that he knew people from totally different universes!

It… kind of hurt that he’d never told him any of this before. But he tried to be understanding.

Really, he hadn’t been giving his brother enough credit. Here he was, worrying Sans might not be strong enough to go to a gathering he’d obviously been to before when he was quite possibly the strongest monster in this room. For a moment, he remembered Sans mentioning those… experiments had practically turned him into a weapon. Maybe he was stronger than he thought _physically_ as well…

Despite everything, there was still _so much_ he felt like he didn’t know. He just didn’t know how to feel about that.

“T-They were so _cute_ together,” Alphys whispered, kicking her legs and slapping the palms of her hands to her cheeks. Frisk giggled and nodded happily, practically bouncing on their feet.

Flowey, still in the human’s grasp, glared back at them, bobbing with each of their movements. “Stop fucking moving, dammit!”

Toriel tilted her head confusedly at the yellow reptile. “Who do you mean?”

Alphys turned wide eyes to her. “Y-You didn’t notice?”

Just as puzzled, Papyrus regarded her strangely. “Notice who?”

The scientist gasped. “O-Oh my god! Sans and Red! T-They were _totally_ dating!”

Frisk nodded frantically, trying their hardest to keep from moving too fast and annoy the flower again. When they turned to face the shocked expressions around them, the quiet child finally spoke up for the first time since they’d gotten home, “Red called Sans Sweetheart at least twice! And the full-bodied hug when he first saw him, or the protectiveness he showed.” They smiled proudly. They knew flirting when they saw it!

“Yeah!” Alphys giggled into her hands like the true fangirl she was, wings fluttering. “A-And he kept making Sans blush and touching his shoulder or wrapping his wing around him! O-Or the talk about being _downgraded_ as a f-friend!”

“And Ink literally came in thinking they were on a date and skipping out on the meeting.”

“I THOUGHT THAT WAS A JOKE!” Undyne screeched, her hands whipping up to grab at her hair. “HOLY SHIT!”

“Are they not technically the same person?” Asgore asked, a bit confused. That seemed to be the emotion of the day. “They did mention all being, er, Sanses.”

“N-Not necessarily!” Alphys shuffled to sit on her knees. “Some u-universes can be _entirely_ different t-than others. T-They might have the same make up or name, b-but completely different personalities and b-backgrounds. I-I mean, we all s-saw Red’s, um. H-His wings. Plural. T-Two of them, er, a-as… sad as they were.” She rubbed her hands a bit nervously but carried on. “H-He obviously didn’t have t-the same issue w-with Gaster that Sans did. Or, at the very least, n-not the _exact_ same issue…”

“Now that you mention wings,” Undyne muttered, furrowing her brows, “I don’t think Red realizes Sans has wings. Er, a wing.”

The former queen blinked in surprise, her own large wings perking up like ears on a dog. “Why do you think so?”

“Well, he looked really confused when he saw Paps and I. Kept eying our wings weirdly.”

Papyrus’ wings shot up in realization. “You’re right! He kept staring at our wings like he didn’t expect us to have them! I thought it was just because of my natural elegance, which I’m sure was part of the reason, but now that you mention it, he did say something about possibly having the wrong place.”

“Wrong _universe_ , even,” Undyne nodded. “But that means Sans hasn’t shown his wing to his boyfriend at all?”

“Hmm, that is troubling.” The skeleton smiled brightly. “But perhaps he will now! He is learning to be more confident in his wing after all!”

The fish monster grinned back, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Heck yeah! With the confidence practically oozing from you, Paps, he’ll be lovin’ himself in no time!”

“Of course! Being in such close proximity with me as often as he is, much of my greatness has most definitely rubbed off on him!”

The rest of the family watched with great pleasure (besides Flowey, of course) as the two pumped each other up in a matter of seconds. Frisk happily joined in as well, gladly taking the opportunity to complement their friends. Quickly, the energy from before was built back up. The group, talking amiably, eventually made their way to their original destination before this whole mess: the backyard.

Just before stepping out the sliding glass door, Frisk turned around to look at the puddle of drying paint on the floor. Flowey scoffed in their arms. “That’s gonna leave a giant ass stain,” he grumbled. They giggled a bit.

“I’m sure it’ll be alright,” Frisk insisted. “Maybe Ink can clean it up.”

“Fucker probably won’t even remember it’s there. He seems like the forgettable type.”

Frisk hummed in agreement, tilting their head slightly. “I hope Sans is alright after all of this.”

“Psh, the smiley trashbag’ll be _fine_.”

“I dunno. A lot of things are happening at once.” Their smile dimmed to a thoughtful and worried frown. “A lot of things he didn’t want to talk about are being brought into the open without him really wanting to. I just hope he’s not feeling overwhelmed.”

“I don’t know, and I don’t care.”

Ignoring him, Frisk’s smile returned. “Maybe he’ll bring Red over more often now! Or any of the others! That would be cool, huh?” They turned around, finally walking outside where Undyne and Papyrus were making a competition over putting the volleyball net up. “That at least has to pique your interest. Maybe he’d even bring us along with him sometime. We could see completely new universes!”

The flower grunted. “More interesting than this familial bullshit you have goin’ on here,” he hissed, but Frisk didn’t find any offense in it. They’d given Flowey a thousand opportunities to leave, and he never took any of them. As much as he complained, they knew he didn’t want to be alone any more than the rest of them.

Maybe, with these new connections from the multiverse, Frisk could get him a replacement soul quicker than they hoped.

“Hey Chara?” Frisk said softly, making sure no one could hear. “I’m not a big fan of volleyball, but they look really excited. Do you wanna play instead?” Flowey looked back at them curiously, waiting for a response. There was a long period of silence before Frisk beamed. “Mkay! Just let me get Flowey settled in the garden real quick.”

The flower huffed, turning away again. “Fucking _finally_.”

_**Random Sketch Reference for Red's wings, plus Error and Blue Bonus.** _

_**** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I got a little carried away with their conversation, but whatever. And I probably should proof read this again, but I'm tired and wanna play Stardew Valley lmao.
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments BTW! Wanna remind y'all that you can give me other winged AU story ideas, as well, so this series isn't just packed with Classic stories. ;) "Rules" are in the end notes, but they're all nagotiable lmao.

“Didn’t realize you came from a winged AU, Sweetheart.”

Ah, there it was. The long-awaited question Classic knew was coming sooner or later. He merely hummed in acknowledgment. The two were sitting side by side on a blue beanbag in the Doodle Sphere with both of their jackets thrown over their laps, half listening to the other Sanses discuss what they needed to around them. Multiverse meetings weren’t usually very important, especially after Ink and Error made their deal. It mainly served as a time to update everyone on how their individual universes were going, and how the multiverse itself was holding up. That never lasted more than an hour or so, if they weren’t lucky, so the rest of the time was spent just generally hanging out.

Classic remembered when these meetings were more informal than they were now. At least now they were inside Ink’s house rather than just sprawled out in his lawn. That was before Error and some of the Bad Sanses joined in and insisted they should have actual _chairs_ , at least for the first half of the meeting.

Ink’s home wasn’t very large then, but being the creator he was, he expanded it pretty quick. His living room fit them all comfortably and had a large back door outside for Reaper and Seraph to spread their much larger wings while still listening in from the patio chairs.

Currently, Blue was giving an excited update on his human’s promise to stop Resets and any other topic he’d get distracted on telling along the way. Classic wasn’t really paying much attention, as it was all things they’d heard before. This was all mostly for the sake of the Star Sanses and Error, so listening wasn’t needed.

The thing about the Resets was neat, though. According to his shaking azure wings, Blue thought so too.

“Ya never mentioned it before,” Red whispered, his voice low and grumbly so as not to interrupt the Swap Sans.

“Yup.”

He glanced down at Classic from the corner of his eyes. With a big sigh, he shifted to throw an arm over the other’s shoulder, wrapping one of his wings around the two of them comfortably. “Look, I get it. Not somethin’ yer proud of, or a touchy subject. That’s alrigh’. But, Class,” he turned to face the other in concern, “y’know that ain’t an issue around here, right? No one’ll be mad at cha or pity ya or anything.”

“Mhm.”

“Please, Classic. At least talk to me.”

Classic sighed softly, keeping his gaze firmly on the spirited blue skeleton practically hopping on Ink’s couch. It wasn’t that he never planned on telling anyone here. He did. They were all versions of himself, and honestly, most of the wings in this room weren’t the prettiest sight either. It was habit to hide it and, now that he’s had the conversation with his Undertale family, he was feeling a lot more comfortable with the idea of telling these skeletons as well.

Now, it was more an issue of timing and cold feet.

Like stated, he _just_ had the conversation with his family. That was mere weeks ago and he wasn’t quite ready to do it all over again. It’s given him enough nightmares as is. Yeah, it would probably be a lot shorter since everyone here knew who Gaster was, where he was in most universes, and about a Sans’ overall power, but still. Mentally, he felt like it was too soon.

Plus, there was the stupid, irrational fear of being pitied or looked down upon by anyone.

He never feared that before meeting the Star Sanses and, therefore, everyone else. In Undertale, he knew anyone and everyone in every way possible. It was an unfortunate perk of Resets. He knew exactly what all his friends and acquaintances would do in nearly every scenario. Chara and Flowey made sure of that. He also had no fear of being judged there, because _he_ was usually the one doing the Judging.

Even the idea of random, unknown humans pitying him on the streets or sending insults didn’t bother him. He just didn’t care.

So, it was a lot more frustrating when he found he _did care_ here.

Classic was aware he was on a bit of a pedestal, and he understood why. As the original, not only was he an extremely important part of the multiverse, but he was also one of the strongest Sans’. Besides the literal gods of the AUs, no alternative of himself could match his magic level because that’s exactly what they were: alternates. They were branched off of Classic, but they were not him.

It’s part of why he got along with them all so much. They didn’t want to hurt or piss him off, so they were uncharacteristically nice at first. As much as he hated to think of himself as some higher-than-thou skelegod, he felt like that’s how these Sanses saw him sometimes.

Well, some of them. Red certainly never treated him like a king when they first met. Neither did Razz, Horror, or Nightmare.

Nightmare’s encounter especially wasn’t a great one.

Currently, he didn’t feel nearly as protected and worshipped as he had at first, thank the stars. They all got used to him being around and he’d gladly say everyone in this room was a close friend.

That didn’t change the fact that their first impression was that Classic was the one that started _everything_. He didn’t want to ruin anything by seeming… broken.

It was completely irrational. He knew it. But it still stopped him from saying anything.

It seemed Blue had finished his long tale and the spotlight was now on Horror. The creepy skeleton was sprawled out on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table, boney webbed wings smushed awkwardly on either side of his body, wrapped like some sort of fucked up bat. He had a wide grin on his face while he spoke. Classic definitely didn’t care enough to listen now.

“Have I ever told you how my wings got clipped?”

Classic jolted, turning to look at his boyfriend in surprise. “What?”

“My wings. Did I tell ya er no?”

“Red, you don’t have to-“

The larger skeleton held up a hand to silence him. “Nah, it’s a genuine question.” He gestured to the room vaguely, still talking below his breath. “Like, half these fuckers’ve heard the story. We all had our turn for the ‘Wings Therapy Session’ before, when it was just the Good Sanses, pre-truce, pre- whatever the fuck we have with Nightmare’s Gang. Ink, the nosey bastard, kept askin’ about our wings every meeting ‘cause he thought they were neat and wanted to know more. You’d think the Protector and creator of AUs would know more about his OG universes, but I guess not. Probably just too lazy to look into it. Or he forgot.” He snickered. “Yeah, that’s probably it. Anyway, most’ve us were hidin’ them then and after a while, we all just collectively decided, fuck it. Had a whole ass meeting talking about that shit. Was depressing a fuck, but I can’t say it didn’t help.”

Blinking, Classic merely stared at the other for a moment before responding, “I… don’t remember that.”

“Yeah, it was before you were brought in.”

“Oh.”

Red smiled. “I take it that’s a no, then?”

“Ah, no, you haven’t. I didn’t think it was something you wanted to talk about.”

“No one _really_ wants to talk about trauma and shit, but ya do it anyway.” He brought the arm that was spread out above Classic’s shoulders down to rest on the back of his neck, laying his hand on his upper arm. His wings folded in more to encompass the two of them. A few heads turned their way, most with teasing smirks, but they were fended off quickly when Red flipped them his middle finger.

“Right, so, I was a teen er somethin’, still workin’ for my old man. You probably know the when, where, and why, obviously, so I’ll spare you the details. Paps was still in stripes and learnin’ real quick to be an abusive asshole to me from daddy dearest, but I was still doin’ my best to keep ‘im from gettin’ himself killed.” He snickered, leaning in more to Classic when Error yelled something at Ink. “Paps was a real mouthy kid, fer a babybones. He pissed a lotta people off.”

“I can imagine,” Classic muttered, remembering the time Edge yelled at Red for leaving the TV on. He’d never met the Papyrus, of course. Any encounter he had was usually hiding in Red’s closet or waiting outside the window.

“Yeah, it’s really funny when it ain’t aimed at you,” Red shrugged. “Long story short, he got real pissy with some of the kids from my school one day. Swear, he thought he was the toughest monster around. Still does, but at least now he can recognize when he’s outnumbered by monsters bigger than him.”

Classic winced, sensing where this was going. “You had to step in?”

“ _Oh_ yeah.” Casually, as if he wasn’t talking about how he got beat to shit as a kid, Red picked at his gold tooth with his sharpened pinky. “Had to pull him away before they dusted him. He was pretty beat up. That’s when he got that crack in his skull. Gotta give it to him, though; for a kid in stripes, he held his own pretty well against four high school Fell monsters.”

“Stars…”

“Yeah, not pretty. But hey, he lived. That’s all I cared about at the time.” Classic sent him a glare and he chuckled. He never liked when Red talked lowly about himself or what he went through. Underfell and Swapfell were some of the worst types of AUs out there and a lot of them overlooked that for the shittier ones like Horrortale. Razz and Red deserved a little more credit. “Sorry sorry. Anyway, I beat the shit outta them for hurtin’ my bro, but I definitely didn’t leave without a scratch. One of ‘em was a cat monster, and boy did her claws do some damage. Between her and the fire fucker, my wings were pretty beat up.”

A spark of confusion whirled up in the sea of concern and despair, and Classic gave him a puzzled look. “But you said your wings were clipped?”

“Yup.” His right wing stretched over the top of them, fluffing up to show off his cut feathers. He reached out to grab a couple. “I brought Paps back quickly afterwards to patch him up. Forgot Gaster was home. He wasn’t too happy that his favorite kid was hurt and lashed out at me. Said I couldn’t do shit, just overall makin’ me feel worse about the whole deal. Then he got mad at how fucked up I looked, claiming I couldn’t go to the labs lookin’ how I was, with my wings all burnt and mangled. So, he clipped ‘em. Cut off every feather that looked ‘unprofessional’ and left me in a pile of it all.”

Classic looked horrified. “Star, Red, I’m so sorry.”

“Eh, I don’t care much anymore.” He let the dark wing fall down on their laps again. “Not like I can fly Underground anyway. It definitely made people think twice about attacking me. If I’d gotten my wings fucked up so much and I was _still_ kickin’? Made me look like a real badass.”

“Still…” Reaching out, Classic ran his hands down the wing that was nearest to him. He felt Red relax into the touch. “They never grew back?”

“Oh no, they technically do. I mean, not with the Resets right now, but after the old bastard was gone, yeah. But, uh, Boss keeps ‘em trimmed regularly. He’s definitely more orderly and, well, professional about it than the old fucker was — which is ironic, ‘cause any fights with other monsters usually ruins the clean cut.”

“What?!” Classic whisper-yelled, sitting up to look at the other directly. “He _keeps_ cutting them? The hell, Red?”

“You lovebirds alright over there?” Dust called out teasingly. He was leaning against the edge of the couch with his arms crossed and face spread in a grin. The OG Dusttale was a wingless AU, and he was one of the few that liked it that way, strangely enough. He thought they looked too angelic for his tastes. (That earned him a good punch or two from some of the other Bad Sanses.)

“Stay outta it, ya flightless bastard,” Red yelled back, pulling Classic back down to their beanbag.

“Kinda hard to when your lovey-dovey bullshit’s suffocating the room.”

“Quit it, Dust!” Blue scolded, smacking the chuckling skeleton. “I think it’s cute!”

“Does this mean the meeting’s over?” Cross muttered, curled up in an armchair on the other side of the room. “’Cause I’m bored.”

Error glared at him, his webbed wings flaring out threateningly. “ _No_ , it does not. You can suffer, asshole. I still wanna hear from-“

“Nope, I’m going outside.” Cross hopped from his seat and weaved his way through all the winged skeletons on the floor. “You ladies have fun in here.”

“Oh, we will!” Lust called after him, laid out on his stomach with his feet kicked in the air. He had a pink sweatshirt thrown on, as usual when at these meetings. As far as Classic knew, Lust had wings but, like him, chose not to show them. His purple eyelights landed on the angry glitch, sparkling with amusement. He propped himself up on his elbows and called out, “Anyone else wanna end early?”

_“Yes.”_

“Stars, please.”

“I’m already leaving.”

“Is it an option?”

“Lust!” Staticky glitches fuzzed over Error’s body and wings as he glared venomously at the other skeleton. Ink snickered uncontrollably beside him.

With a soft giggle, Dream stood up from his chair and addressed the rest of them. “I guess we’ll stop here, then. You’re free to hang around for a while, of course. Does anyone want some tea?”

Blue shot to his feet, his silver and blue wings fluttering excitedly behind him. “YES! I will help you make some! Mweheheh!” The two did a count of how many of the Sans AUs wanted a cup before disappearing into Ink’s kitchen in a flurry of gold and blue feathers. When they disappeared around the corner, Error slumped, finally giving up, and fell back down in his beanbag.

“You’re all _intolerable_.”

“Daw, you love us!” Ink insisted, flopping down on the floor beside the dark skeleton and grinning. His hawk wings from earlier were gone. He must have gotten bored of them.

Red rolled his eyes and sat up, stretching. “Yo, Ink, can we borrow your studio for a bit?”

Classic looked up at him confusedly. “What?”

“Oh~?” Lust purred, rolling onto his back to face them. “Do you two need some _alone time?”_

“Tha’s pretty sinful, my dudes,” Fresh nodded, his glasses changing from it’s usual “YOLO” to “NASTY.”

“Not like that, assholes!” Red growled, his face flushing with his namesake. “Can we talk in there or no?!”

Ink nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, go ahead! Just don’t make too big of a mess, yeah?”

Red’s wings fluffed in his anger. “WE’RE NOT-! FUCK YOU!” He spun around to pull Classic up, dropping their jackets on the floor. He shoved him towards the hallway that led to the bedroom and stairwell, ignoring all other teasing comments and laughter behind him. Classic himself was trying to hold back his own laughter and failing miserably. Red pointedly decided to ignore _him_ as well.

They quickly found their way to Ink’s upstairs art room, closing and locking the door behind them. As expected, the room was an organized mess. Paper was thrown in the corner of the room, all half-doodled images of anything from AUs to birds. Everything looked extremely cluttered, but in a way they knew Ink could find everything. All his jars and drawers were labeled, the sketchbooks titled, and empty canvases numbered by what they assumed was size. He had a million pictures, both on paper and canvas, tacked onto the wall, most of them unfinished, and a large window over the top of his tilted art desk.

Classic immediately walked over to the window, admiring the view of the Doodle Sphere’s many floating islands outside while Cross, Horror, Razz and Comet ran around the yard below. They seemed to be fighting over what to do. It was exhausting just to watch.

Red came up to stand at his side, arms crossed on his chest and wing slipping over Classic’s shoulders. When his eyelights landed on the idiots below, he scoffed.

“What fuckin’ nerds,” he muttered, amused.

“I find that offensive,” Classic said, putting a hand over his soul in mock hurt.

“You should. You’re the biggest nerd here.”

“That’s only because Sci isn’t here.”

“Nah, he’s you, but in the past. He may be a nerd, but you’re the older, more experienced nerd.” While Classic chuckled, Red furrowed his brows. “Shit, can’t believe I didn’t notice that…”

“Notice what?”

The taller skeleton shuffled awkwardly. “Sci’s your younger self.” Well, sort of. His AU had a glitch that messed with the timeline of a regular Undertale, keeping it locked in the past. They were working on a way to change that still — to let Sci continue in his timeline, but with the knowledge he has now. Until then, he has his own multidimensional lab in the Doodle Sphere, courtesy of Ink. “He has wings. Guess I just thought, since he was technically another AU…”

“Ah, no,” Classic rubbed the back of his skull. Sci was the only one that had outright asked about his wings, or lack thereof. Error and Ink knew he was a winged universe, of course, but they never much cared to bother him about it. Understandably, Sci wanted to know why he hid them.

Classic just said “Gaster” and left it at that. If all went well, Sci’d never have to worry about it anyways.

“Why don’t you talk about it?” Red pressed, bumping his shoulder into the other’s.

“Red…”

“No, really. Do you not trust us? Scared’a what the Gang’ll say?”

“No, no, I just…” He looked away. “It’s stupid. And I _just_ talked to my own Universe about it. I just don’t want to do it again so soon.”

“You don’t have to show ‘em off if it makes ya uncomfortable. I don’t want ya thinkin’ I’m pressurin’ you or nothin’.” He laid a hand on the other’s shoulder. “I just wanna be sure it’s not somethin’ we’re doin’. I swear, if someone down there’s teasing you over somethin’ like that, I’ll tear their head off.”

Classic snorted. “No, it’s fine. I promise, it’s fine. Nothin’ _tibia_ concerned about.”

“Well now I’m more concerned, if you’re punnin’ to hide it.”

“Nah, just tryin’ to lighten this _fowl_ mood.”

“Sweetheart, I’m bein’ serious. I wanna be sure you’re really okay. You’re the Classic Sans. We _all_ wanna be sure you’re-“

“I _know_ I’m the Classic Sans,” he hissed a bit. “Trust me. I’m reminded all the time. I’m the _important_ one. I was practically declared priceless as soon as I was invited to this AU shit. And I know no one cares about that anymore, but… fuck, I still feel like I’m expected to be the perfect Sans. It’s completely irrational, but I’m scared they’ll go back to treating me like some porcelain vase.” Sighing, Classic turned from the window and walked back into the room. “I just don’t want to be seen as _breakable_ anymore.”

“Do they do that now?”

“Yes. No? Not anymore, at least. This is the only space I have that people _don’t_ look at my stats and think, ‘Oh, he’d be free EXP.’”

Moving away from the window as well, Red nodded. “Fuck, I get ya there.”

“I can’t do anything about that in Undertale, but I just don’t want to lose that here? I dunno.”

Red hummed. “You feel like they judged you based on your Universe before getting to actually know you, and you don’t wanna go back to that,” he concluded.

“Like I said. It’s stupid.”

“That ain’t stupid at all. Fuck knows I feel that.”

Confused, Sans looked back at him hesitantly. “What do you mean?”

“Shit, Sweetheart, I was totally judged for bein’ a Fell monster, and at the time, I acted like one too. When I first came here, I didn’t give two shits about anyone but myself and my bro. It was all I had, and I wasn’t about to be told off by a bunch of weak shits from happy-go-lucky universes. I kept that mindset for a long time. I just wasn’t convinced you guys were as tough as Underfell was. But I was proven wrong, over and over again. I got my ass handed to me by the Bad Sanses the first time I was in a multiverse conflict ‘cause I kept trying to fight alone. I watched Blue take on Nightmare _by_ _himself,_ just to stall for Dream to come in. Fuck, seeing Error and Ink fight the first time? It was _terrifying_. All I could think was, shit. These guys could literally kill me in one hit. I wouldn’t even have _time_ to dodge.

“I had to force myself outta that mind set, and quickly before I lost the opportunity to keep these fuckers on _my_ side. That was hard as shit, too, ‘cause there isn’t really such thing as ‘friends’ where I grew up. But still, I tried. It wasn’t easy. All they saw was an EXP craved Fell monster then, and it’s not like I did much to disprove that. It took a lot of effort and a shit ton of mistakes. Razz was the only one that understood me at the time. Somehow, we both found our way. But shit, man, when I did get buddy buddy with them, I found myself _petrified_ of fucking that up.”

“You were scared of how they thought of you?” Classic asked.

“Absolutely. Think about it. Where I came from, killin’ was the norm. We all had LV, and if ya didn’t, you were dead. I was bred and raised to fight for myself, and that was it. That was all I knew. Everything else was obsolete. Actual love? Didn’t exist. People fucked to keep the monster population up so there’d be more people to kill later. Kindness? Charity? Sympathy, weakness, happiness? Nonexistent.”

Classic laid a hand on Red’s shoulder. “I know. You don’t have to keep going.”

Red shook his head. “I do. Imagine growin’ up thinkin’ all that was alrigh’, that being aggressive and killin’ people was normal, then finding people that you genuinely like that _scold_ you for that.” His wings slumped, shaking a bit. “Suddenly, my whole world was twisted around. I’m getting’ in trouble for everything I got praised for. Everything I knew was being questioned and thrown in my face. I felt like a wild dog that was bein’ forced into domesticity. It was unnatural and weird and made me scared. Was I the one in the wrong? Was my life the weird one? Was all this shit about protectin’ yourself and bein’ strong to survive morally wrong this entire time, but I didn’t know? How the hell was I supposed to deal with that, knowin’ that these guys were the good guys and _I_ was the fucked one?”

Classic rubbed the other’s shoulder comfortingly. This was a whole different side of Red he had no idea about. He knew the other had been more of a jerk before Classic met him. Razz and Dream talked about it a lot back then, but it was hard to know how much he actually struggled. “How… How did you deal with it?”

A look Classic could only define as _determined_ passed over Red’s face. “I didn’t. Blue did. He picked up that I was strugglin’ to be better, and he helped me. I may not be able to lower my guard or anything in Underfell, but I’ve learned to relax here, where I know no one is a _real_ threat. I learned to trust someone other than myself _because_ of those assholes downstairs.” He grinned widely. “They might piss me off ninety percent of the time, but I know for a fact they’d have my back in a fight. That’s a feeling I’d never known before, and it’s because I have it so great now that I’m scared I’ll fuck it up again. Stars knows I don’t wanna go back to just bein’ the crazy Fell Sans.”

Red took a calming breath and stepped forward, pressing his teeth to Classic’s forehead. “You don’t have ta rush nothin’. By all means, do this shit when you want to. But you don’t have to worry about anyone here lookin’ down on you for nothin’. Pretty sure we all have the same fears.”

Classic scoffed, leaning in to the touch. “Doubt that. But thank you.”

“Doubt what? That we all don’t wanna be judged for our AUs? Shit, Class, you don’t know the half of it.” He raised his hand, counting each person on his fingers. “Dust, as shitty of a dude as he is, hates being looked at like a murderous psychopath now. Reaper is more than just death personified. Error gets all glitchy and quiet when people talk about the old days, when he destroyed ‘cause it was fun. Dream doesn’t even like _talkin’_ about his AU. Stars know Blue doesn’t wanna be seen as the innocent, harmless bean his brother thinks he is. We _all_ know Lust is still lackin’ his confidence around here. Should I continue?”

“No…”

“Good.” Dark, clipped wings wrapped themselves around the two, but Red still kept Classic at arm’s length. “Your fear isn’t stupid, it’s normal. No one here will see you any differently, Class, especially not me. Alright?”

Slowly, Classic nodded. “Yeah… Alright.”

Red grinned. “You big dork. For someone who’s supposed to Judge everyone at any time, you sure slack off around your own kind.”

Snorting, Classic hit him in the shoulder. “Shut up. I’m off duty when I’m not in my own Universe.”

“Sure sure, whatever ya say.” Red flicked the other on the nose ridge and smiled softly. “Whenever you wanna, Class, you can talk to any of us.”

“Yeah… I know.”

“Aw, that’s really sweet.”

The two jolted, their heads snapping to the abandoned window of Ink’s studio. It was somehow wide open now with Reaper lounging on the windowsill cockily, a cup of warm tea in on hand. His large black wings were curled around him like a robe.

Classic noticed one was slightly raised, blocking their view to the outside and, therefore, anyone else’s view in. He wondered how many of the assholes down in the yard had been trying to peak in on them and mentally thanked Reaper for providing a block.

It was still annoying to know the God of Death had been there who knows how long, but at least no one else was able to snoop with him there. He’d much rather Reaper than any of the others running around in the yard.

Red must have noticed the same thing as well. His wings had relaxed quickly and he hadn’t yelled at the dark-eyed skeleton yet. Instead, he just glared and grumbled, “Get the fuck outta here, asshole.”

“Hmm, I dunno.” Reaper took a long sip of his tea. “I’m enjoying the soap opera.”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Alright, alright, fine. If you insist.” He sat up slowly, moving to float right outside the window. When he turned around, it was with a genuine smile. “Maybe close the curtains, aye? Only I’m allowed to gather blackmail on you all.” With that, he reached in to pull a cord hanging from the corner of the window, dropping the curtains. When he was out of sight, they heard the window click shut and let out a breath.

“Stars, can we get any kind of privacy around here?” Red muttered.

Laughing, Classic shook his head. “Nah, have you met a Sans? We’re all nosy bastards. Except Blue.”

“Well yeah, he’s a Swap Sans. He’s got Papyrus attitude.” Red paused, furrowing his brow. “Well, regular Papyrus attitude. Razz is the unfortunate soul stuck actin’ like my bro.”

“And yet somehow, you get along with him more than Edge.”

The Fell skeleton shrugged. “Eh, we had a common issue comin’ here.” He looked back at Classic, returning a wing around his back. “You feelin’ alright? I dunno about you, but I didn’t exactly plan to have an emotional heart-to-heart today.”

Classic smiled a bit. “Yeah. Shoulder hurts, and I could definitely go for a nap, but otherwise I’m fine.”

“Your shoulder hurts?” Red asked, concerned.

“Ah, yeah, it gets sore sometimes.”

Red eyelights stared at him for a moment. After a few quiet seconds, the larger skeleton hummed. “C’mere, nerd.” Red pulled the other into a tight embrace, encircling them both with his wings. Rolling his eyelights good naturedly, Classic returned it loosely, settling his chin on Red’s shoulder. He felt Red sigh happily above him, his wings shifting to better accompany them.

The two stayed like that silently, just enjoying each other’s presence. Classic shamelessly basked in the natural warmth Red’s magic emitted, listening to the thrum of his soul. Unsurprisingly, Red was a very cuddly person when he was comfortable. Underfell wasn’t the most touchy-feely of places, after all. He was pretty touched starved, and Classic didn’t mind at all. He himself never was one for initiating hugs, but he got them all the time from his brother and, more recently, Frisk. He was happy to let Red have his comfort, even if it wasn’t necessarily his thing.

With a sigh, Classic stared at the wall in front of him while gently rubbing Red’s back below the wings, a spot he knew most liked. The other expectedly leaned into the contact, putting more weight on the smaller comedian. He chuckled, still staring mindlessly at the artwork Ink had hanging around the room.

He really didn’t feel like talking about Gaster again.

Just bringing him up to his family dredged up a mountain of memories he’d forgotten over all the Resets. The bastard was gone, but not _really_ , and that tiny possibility weighed down on him too much over the last few weeks. Nightmares of dusty scarves and red tainted hallways changed to needles and torn blue feathers. His shoulder ached at just the mere thought of it, squeezing his soul like some kind of skeletal snake.

He did _not_ want to talk about it again yet.

But…

He turned his eyelights to the skeleton holding him.

Well. Baby steps, he supposed.

With mild hesitation, he released the hold he had on his wing, letting it unfurl slowly below Red’s own mangled feathers. Despite their torn appearance, Red’s wings were still far more pretty to look at than his. Where his were a muted navy, nearly grey, with a very slight blue shimmer, Red’s practically glowed crimson and gold when hit by the lights. They were speckled, highlighted, and overall fluffy. Classic’s were just… dull.

He shifted awkwardly and winced a bit as the pain in his left shoulder flared momentarily. The little feathery nub burned under the contact of his shirt, a scalding reminder of what was once there. He brushed it off. The phantom pain would dim. Today just wasn’t a good day.

Carefully, Classic extended the limb out and curled it around Red in return. He felt the monster tense in the embrace.

“Thank you, Red,” he muttered by the other’s head, pulling the skeleton in tighter for a moment. He could feel Red’s hand trail up from his lower back to where one wing met his shoulder, obviously having noticed the lack of another on his left side. The comforting heat from the other monster swelled in fury, momentarily making Red’s bones rattle, but it was quickly snuffed. Red pulled him impossibly closer.

He didn’t ask questions. There was no shout of rage or declaration of someone’s death sentence. Red just held his embrace for a few more moments, one hand carefully rubbing Classic’s base feathers, before he finally let go, holding him at arm’s length.

“Ain’t nothin’ to thank me for,” he muttered, staring hard into Classic’s eyelights. It was almost amusing to see the clear murderous intent in those red lights. It was clear he wanted to ask so badly, but respectfully kept silent.

Classic appreciated it.

Still, he didn’t want to spend the rest of his time here with an angry boyfriend, even if that anger wasn’t directed at him.

He leaned forward to press a quick kiss to the other’s cheek before turning back to the door. “We should probably get going before the others actually start to think we’re fucking in here.”

Red merely sputtered in response, his face lit up a bright carmine. Classic gave him a playful grin, reaching his wing out to tap an unkempt feather on the taller skeleton’s nose ridge.

“Keep that look up, and we’re gonna have to start calling you _strawberry_ ,” he teased, willing his wing into hiding once again while he unlocked the door. “I’m sure Blue would love to have you on the berry team. Razzberry, Blueberry, and now Strawberry. Or would you prefer Cherry? I think-“

“Shut up!” Red flushed more, glaring at the other skeleton while his wings splayed out to his sides.

“Whaaat? Don’t like Cherry-? Oh shit!”

With a cackle, Classic quickly hopped to the side to avoid Red’s sudden leap at him. He barely dodged the other’s attempt to capture him with his wings, just missing the talons trying to hook his shirt. With a grin, he sped out of the room with the other close on his heals. He half ran, half teleported his way back downstairs, skillfully averting all of Red’s attacks, but unable to get away due to his boyfriend’s matching teleportation magic. Both of them barely avoided tripping over any of the Sanses still in the living room, quickly taking their chase outside where everyone else was.

They ignored the shouts of the others when they got too close or cut someone off. They sidestepped anyone trying to join in or intervene. They only focused on themselves, laughing and taunting each other through it all.

It was a lot more work than Classic had planned for, but seeing Red’s determined grin, he didn’t regret a thing.

-:(o):-

Around an hour later, after spending most of their time napping after their “fight,” Classic finally called it a day.

“I gotta get back before they start to freak,” he chuckled, hefting himself up from the floor. Him and Red had settled under one of Ink’s paper trees. He never understood the logic behind the damn thing. Paper was made of wood, yet this tree had it for leaves. It didn’t make sense, but then again, nothing in the Doodle Sphere was exactly logical, especially not its resident.

Still, it was a perfect place to crash while everyone else played games.

“Want me to come with?” Red offered, stretching his arms and wings with a yawn and scratching his cheek. “Could help ya explain some shit er… somethin’.”

“You just want an excuse to fall asleep on the couch.”

“Maybe.”

“You literally have the exact same one.”

“What can I say? Your world ain’t got the threat of killin’ me in my sleep. That couch seems a hundred times more comfortable.”

“Fair enough.” Classic held out a hand to pull his boyfriend up. “Alright, fine. But please try to be PG13 a bit, yeah? We don’t need a Tori _mom-ologue_ ‘cause you swore around the kiddo.”

“I _swear_ I won’t swear.”

The two of them snickered and made their way back to Ink’s home. Not many Sanses were left now, most having headed home. Reaper and Seraph were still chatting on the porch, and Cross was wrestling with Dust in the field, Blue and Horror cheering them on from the sidelines. Comet floated nearby, seemingly napping himself. When they slipped in to grab their jackets, only Error, Ink, and Dream were inside, lounging in their own chairs. They all turned to greet the newcomers.

“Heading home?” Dream asked.

“Yeah, gotta explain stuff to the family now.” Classic shrugged. “Said I’d be back for dinner anyway.”

“Wait, explain what?” Error frowned, sending a suspicious glance at the classic Sans. Classic, Red, and Ink froze, though the former was more in confusion.

“I thought you told him?” he muttered, glancing at Ink. The creator smiled sheepishly and sunk into his chair.

“Told who what? I don’t seem to recall anything happening. Darned memory loss…” He laughed nervously.

Red grabbed Classic’s arm and pulled them to their abandoned beanbag. “Wow, look at the time. We gotta get you home, Sweetheart. Wouldn’t want to keep anyone-“

_“Tell me **what?** ”_ Error growled, setting down the Blueberry doll he’d been sewing a second wing onto. Both Red and Ink flinched. Classic just rolled his eyelights, picking up their discarded jackets.

“Red accidently showed himself to my family and Ink accidently mentioned the AUs when he came to pick us up,” he spilt, smirking lightly at the looks of horror both skeletons sent him. “What? He’d find out eventually.”

“You absolute _traitor_ ,” Red hissed.

“You were there too!” Ink insisted.

“Yes, but technically, I wasn’t the one to do it.”

“But you-!” Ink cut off as a shadow loomed over him. The Destroyer, wings spread and body fizzing in annoyance, hovered over the top of his chair, glaring down at the artist.

_“We’re gonna have a talk,”_ he snarled, eyelights gleaming. “The _three of us_. Right the fuck now.”

“But! Classic-!”

“Is the only fucking _sane one_ in this damn room.”

“I take offense to that…” Dream muttered, taking a sip of his tea, but otherwise not helping.

Red rubbed the back of his neck. “Y’know, I’d really love to, but I gotta thing ta do right now, and-“

Those heated yellow and blue eyelights snapped to the other skeleton. In a split second, the Fell monster was tied up in blue strings and hung from the ceiling like a chandelier. Classic muffled his laughter in his hands.

“Well, I hope you three have fun _hangin’ out_ together,” he snickered, patting Red’s shoulder.

“Wait, no, please, babe, don’t just-!”

“Sorry, Cherry.” Shrugging, Sans tossed a jacket back onto the beanbag for Red to pick up later, giving the other a wink. “But I gotta thing to do.” Dream snorted into his teacup before downing the rest of it. The yellow clad skeleton set the cup down and, ignoring the unfortunate pair’s protests as he stood up, walked innocently over to Classic.

“I’ll take you home, if that’s alright?”

Mortified, Ink watched Dream walk away from him. “Not you too!” he whined.

Error audibly snapped his large, webbed wings threateningly. All protests quickly shut up. “This is _your_ fuck up,” he hissed, “and we’re gonna discuss it _whether you want to or not.”_

“Yeah, have fun with that.” Classic waved.

“I’ll help to damage control,” Dream assured the glitch, opening a golden portal behind them. “As always.”

“I am so getting you back for this, Class,” Red grumbled under his breath.

Classic smirked back at him, slipping his jacket on. “Of course, Cherry. Wouldn’t expect otherwise.” With a teasing salute, he slipped into the portal and stepped out in his living room. As soon as the portal closed behind him, Dream started giggling like mad.

“That was _cruel_ ,” he eventually said.

The comedian just shrugged. “Survival of the fittest, Dreamboat. I don’t feel like dying for my boyfriend today.” If possible, the Guardian laughed _harder_.

“SANS!” Classic was immediately swept up in his brother’s arms, his face suddenly pressed into his “COOL GUY” T-shirt. “YOU’RE LATE!”

“Sorry, Paps. Decided I wanted to be a _Slumber_ -jack and took a nap by a tree.”

As expected, he was promptly dropped onto his butt. “I don’t know why I expected anything different,” Papyrus groaned.

The entire family was situated around the living room, obviously having been playing video games before he arrived. The television was paused as they all watched the interaction amusedly. Undyne and Alphys shared the love seat in the corner, one controller held in the Captain’s hand with her smaller girlfriend seated on her crossed legs. Flowey, as usual, was settles on the coffee table, his leaves holding another controller. The two goat monsters sat on opposite sides of the couch; Frisk happily sat in the King’s lap.

“You did have us worried, Sans,” Toriel added, chuckling into her paw a little. Her eyes then trailed up to the new skeleton in the room. “Oh, I’m sorry! Hello, dear!”

Dream raised a hand in greeting, his giggles evening out into a polite smile. “Hello, Ms. Toriel!” he said, folding large gold wings in for a more respectful stance. “I apologize for intruding. My name is Dream.”

Classic stood up again, pointing a thumb in his direction. “Dream, Guardian of Positivity. Basically happiness personified.”

“That’s not _entirely_ true, but thank you anyway.”

“Woah…” Frisk wiggled themselves off of Asgore’s lap and happily made their way over to the other skeleton. Their squinted eyes sparkled in delight. “Your wings are pretty!”

Dream smiled and knelt before the child, splaying his wings out around the two a bit. Frisk watched in amazement as the feathers glittered and glowed from their increasing positivity. “Thank you, Frisk,” he said, holding out a hand for the child to take.

“W-What world are you from?” Alphys asked excitedly.

He looked up from the youngest to address the scientist. “Ah, I see Ink really _did_ slip up.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “My universe wasn’t like the others. The only connection Dreamtale had to Undertale at all was the Sans character, which was my… well, my brother and I. We were never called Sans, though. Everything else was unique to itself.”

“Was?” Flowey asked, uncaring of the other’s obvious discomfort.

“Ah, yes. Dreamtale isn’t… well, it’s still _there_ , but it’s… uninhabited, now.”

“Stuff happened,” Classic interrupted, gaining an appreciative glance from Dream, “and now he lives with Ink. Kind of. He has his own place in Ink’s… whatever it is. Universe?”

Dream shrugged. “The Doodle Sphere is an enigma. It’s like the Anti-Void, but not exactly.” He sat down fully on the ground, allowing Frisk to run their small hands over his soft feathers. “Anyway, I’m not here to discuss myself. I just wanted to be sure all was good, now that your universe knows.”

“Nothing bad will happen because we found out, correct?” Asgore asked, looking a little concerned.

“No, it shouldn’t.” Gold eyelights turned to Classic. “Last Reset, correct?” Frisk froze in their petting, but the Guardian just sent them a reassuring glance. They relaxed a bit.

“Yeah,” Classic nodded.

“Then everything’ll be alright.”

“Well, not for Red and Ink,” the comedian chuckled, wanting to change the subject before anyone asked further questions about Resets. Dream snorted.

“They’ll be fine _after_ Error is done reaming them out for exposing the Classic Universe.”

Alphys rubbed her hands together a bit nervously. “Is this u-universe r-really so i-important?”

“Oh definitely. The Classic Universe is the base of everything. We protect all the universes, of course, but if this one was to fall, the entire Multiverse would as well.” Patting Frisk on the head, the Guardian smiled widely. “We’d never let that happen, of course! It’s the Star Sanses’ duty to keep the Multiverse balanced and protect those within it!”

“Most universes aren’t supposed to know about the Multiverse anyway,” Classic shrugged, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets. “It’s mainly just the OG Sanses that can know. A few Universes have figured it out, but generally, it’s a rule to keep it a secret.”

“The less a timeline is messed with, the better.”

“Sans, what are you wearing?” Undyne muttered mischievously, leaning an elbow on the armrest.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at his sleeves. Instead of his trademark blue, he saw a dark black and yellow. “Oh. Whoops.”

“I thought you did that on purpose,” Dream laughed.

“Uh, nope. Oh well.”

“Just gives Red an excuse to come pick it up later,” the other teased.

“So, your boyfriend’ll be stopping by?” the Captain smirked.

Classic shrugged. “Probably. He said he wanted to anyway.”

Undyne faltered, her wings flaring out. “Wait, seriously?! Are you two _actually_ dating?!”

“I mean, you did just call him my boyfriend.”

“AS A JOKE.”

“I thought we agreed they were definitely dating?” Papyrus asked, scratching his skull.

“Did we?!” Undyne threw her hands in the air, almost chucking the switch controller across the room. “I didn’t know if they were just, like, hopelessly pining!”

“N-No, we said d-dating,” Alphys giggled, patting her girlfriend’s knee.

“Jeez, Classic,” Dream laughed. Surprisingly enough, Frisk was now crawling on his back, using his limbs like a jungle gym. The Guardian didn’t seem to mind at all, just moving his wings to more convenient places for them. Toriel was nearly swooning at the sight. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that your family is so gossipy.”

“Yeah, they have a terrible sense of _rumor_.”

“SANS!”

With an amused smile, Dream slowly stood up, carefully putting the human child on the floor. “Well, nothing’s falling apart and no one is freaking out, so everything seems alright here. I’ll leave you all to your family time.”

“Oh, would you like to stay for dinner? Or, rather, a late lunch?” Toriel offered, standing up and smiling kindly. “We have plenty of food.”

“Mom made pie!” Frisk added cheerfully.

Dream looked surprised for a moment before easing again. “Oh, no thank you! I really should be getting back home.” He paused before adding, “and, well, making sure Error doesn’t _actually_ kill Red and Ink.”

“Error wouldn’t kill Ink.” Classic raised a brow and grinned a bit. “He likes him too much.”

“True, but Red certainly isn’t safe.”

“That’s fair.”

Papyrus sent a worried glance at the smaller skeleton. “You don’t seem all that concerned about your boyfriend’s wellbeing, brother…”

The Sans just shrugged. “He’ll be fine.” The Fell monster has dealt with much worse than Error’s lectures. Their talk today was just further proof of that. His shoulders slumped a bit at the thought, but he didn’t let it bring him down.

With a few final goodbyes, the Guardian opened a portal back to Doodle Sphere. There was a slight, muffled sound of screaming from beyond the swirling golden vortex, gaining a disgruntled look from Dream. Still, he hopped through quickly and closed the portal behind him. With Dream gone, Classic flopped on the floor lazily. The hood of Red’s jacket practically hid his face in the yellow fluff. His brother glared down at him.

“Sans! Now is not the time to sleep!”

“Don’t break my heart, Paps. Sleeping’s my _dream job_.”

“SANS!”

“You can’t tell me I’m not a natural at it.”

“DON’T YOU DA-“

“I can do it with my _eyes closed._ ”

“NYEEEH!” Throwing his hands up, the younger brother stomped into the kitchen, likely to get the food. Sans watched him leave with a snicker. Frisk scrambled to the downed skeleton, a wide grin on their cheeks.

“Will you tell us about the Universes?” they asked, practically bouncing on their heels. “Or maybe take us to one someday! The Multiverse sounds so cool!”

The comedian hummed. “I dunno ‘bout the last part, kiddo. Not a lotta AUs we could safely travel to in a large group of duplicate characters.” When the kid deflated a bit, he waved a hand. “Hey now, I said I dunno, not _no._ I’m sure there’s some place we could pop in. I know Comet’s AU is aware of the Multiverse. We could probably go there.”

“W-Who’s Comet?” Alphys asked, beaming.

“Comet Sans. He’s from Outertale, a knock off of our Universe where everything is exactly the same, but the monsters were banished to space instead of the Underground.”

Everyone perked up at that. “H-How is t-that even _possible?!”_

Sans shrugged. “Dunno. Never asked. Every time I go there, I’m too busy _spacing_ out.”

Toriel giggled. “Were they all _out of this world?_ ”

“Eh, could have better _atmosphere_.”

“Ah, was it too _o-moon-ous_ then?”

“A bit, but the view was still _stellar_.”

“God, please, someone stop them now,” Flowey groaned, slouching in his pot and glaring at the TV.

“Thank you, Flowey!” Papyrus announced, stepping out of the kitchen with arms full of food. Most of it was just sandwiches they’d made for the park, but he had a few bags of chips and a very familiar pie as well. “They’d continue punning for hours if we left them!”

“Hey, Tori and I just have a good relation- _chip_.”

A bag of chips was dropped onto his face as the younger skeleton walked by. Sans snorted, sitting up and pulling his hood down. “That was just rude, Paps.”

“You ruining our day of fun with bad puns is _rude_ , brother!”

“Was that my _pun-ishment_ then?”

“SANS!”

With a final laugh, Sans settled back on the floor, facing the television and tearing the bag open. Frisk was immediately at his side, digging their little hands in to grab a cluster of the treat before rushing over to grab themselves a sandwich. He relaxed again, watching Flowey immediately start the game back up, despite Undyne’s protests.

He made a mental note to ask Comet about that possible trip later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry. I got a little carried away with the Kustard chatter. My mind just took the concept of Sans being afraid of the other's treating him like glass again and fucking ran with it lmaoo. This wasn't meant to get all deep, but pshhhh that's fine.
> 
> Unless something comes up that really interests me, I'll probably move away from the Winged verse a bit? I have a couple Errorink ideas I wanted to try/finish, so we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will likely be up within the week. I'm just impatient and wanted to post something cuz why not.
> 
> After this story is done, I have one more idea for Classic, but I might hold off on it. It's the Winged Multiverse, so I don't want to flood it with just OG Undertale. In that case:
> 
>  **If you have ideas for a winged story** , comment or message me through any of the links below. I can't promise I'll do it, but I will add it to a list I have going. This means any character (Sans AU or not), ship, whatever. I have ships I dislike (Soriel, Fontcest, Chans/Frans, Dreammare, etc. Nothing against them, just personally don't like them), and I have a list of who's winged or not, but if you have a good reasoning, I will think about it. Typically, I was going to make the series mainly Errorink and Kustard, but _I will do other things as well_ like destructive death or classicberry. Multishipper. I just won't make it "canon" to the plot or something lmao.
> 
> Otherwise, Ima just keep doing what I can think of. Not expecting a lot of people, but I thought I'd put it out there.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> HMU here for that, or just to chat lmao:  
> Instagrams:  
> [paintedkinzy18](https://www.instagram.com/paintedkinzy18/)  
> [nerdykinzy18](https://www.instagram.com/nerdykinzy18/)  
> Tumblr:  
> [painted-kinzy18](https://painted-kinzy18.tumblr.com/)


End file.
